Changed Future
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: This is what I think would have happened had Michael knew what killing one of the boys would set off.
1. chapter 1

This is a Au of what I think could have happened if Michael Emerson got warned of what would happened if Edgar killed Marko. It will be like the Grinch of Christmas except this won't be at Christmas but what would happen if the Lost Boys are killed.

Chapter 1:Warning

Michael Emerson was happy. He was going to be free of the curse that he, Star and Laddie had. He fell asleep happy that morning amd into a deep sleep.

Dream-

As Michael looked around, all he saw was the cave the boys were in. All of a sudden he heard a voice. "MICHAEL EMERSON. WE KNOW OF WHAT YOU INTEND TO DO AND WE ARE HERE TO SHOW YOU WHY IT IS A BAD IDEA". Michael looked confused. "WE ARE GOING TO SHOW YOU THE PAST OF WHEN YOU MET THE LOST BOYS, THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU KILL THEM. THE GHOST OF THE PAST WILL BE ALONG SHORTLY". the voice informed Michael.

A while later Michael was looking around when he saw a bright light and after he uncovered his eyes, he saw his father. "Dad?!" Michael blurted out. His father nodded and pressed a finger to Michael's forehead.

A light blinded Michael and he found himself in the cave.

 _The Lost Boys go by and as David passes, Michael reaches out but his hand goes through. "I want the boy who was following Star tonight turned". The boys looked taken back before David asked "Why is that, Marko?". Marko looked down before confessing "He's my mate". Off in a corner Star listened, her face twisted in rage "Not on my watch" she hissed_.

Michael's father touched his head again and in another flash of light, they appeared in Michael's room.

 _Micheal watched his past self pace around muttering "It's wrong to like guys, no matter how attractive the blond curly haired biker is. No i'll pretend that I am interested in the girl that was with them". With that he laid on his bed and fell asleep._

Michael's father turned to him and looked regretful and said "I'm sorry son". Michael looked surprised and asked "What for?". "You should never have been influenced to believe that being gay is wrong. The ghost of the present will be here soon" he said, slowly disappearing.

Michael sat as he thought' I know that I like Star, or I am just pretending because I am in deniel about liking Marko.'. He pondered a bit when all of a bright light blinded him. When he could see again he stared speechless because his grandma stood there. She smiled kindly at him and took his hand. A light filled Michael's vision again and he found himself in the future.

 _He was in the cave with the boys, Star and Laddie. He watched as, when David played a prank on him, Marko scowled fiercely at him. Star had a hidden smile as she watched but acted outraged on his behalf._

 _The scene changed to when he dropped off the bridge, Marko quickly caught him in his arms. He snapped at David before flying off with Michael in his arms_.

The light flashed once again and he found himself in the place filled with white smoke. His grandma looked at him "He loves you, you know. The ghost of the future will be along soon to show you what will happen if you continue with your current plan. Love you Michael". With that he found himself alone again.

He was lost in thought before being interupted by a flash of light. He looked up one last final turn to see his deceased sister, Jayden. "JayJay?" he gasped. She nodded sadly and gripped his hand.

I _n a flash of light he found himself in the cave with the Frog brothers, Sammy and himself. He bent to pick Star up but she stirred sleepily and said "Get Laddie first". While he did that Sammy and the Frog brothers continued along a side tunnel. When they saw flies, Edgar said "We are close. Flies cluster to bloodsuckers like moths to light.". Sam looked up and screamed but Edgar covered his mouth. They stared at the four and Alan asked "Which one is the leader?". Sam amd Edgar looked uncertain then but Edgar said "Stake the small one first. First come first staked.". Edgar climbed up until the stake was level with his chest. He pushed it in but he didn't expect Marko to scream and the others to jerk awake as they felt his pain. They turned and fled, David chasing after them. David caught Sam at the entrance. He pulled Sam closer in but the Frogs pulled Sam out until David's hand is pulled into the sun. David roars and releasing Sam pulled his hand in as it began to smoke_.

 _The scene ends but Jayden grips his hand again and Michael finds himself in the garden watching as the future Sam and Michael shruggled to free Nanook. All of a sudden the future Star screams "Michael, they're coming! Hurry". Michael watched as David, Dwayne and Paul flew towards the door and Sam and Michael with Nanook ran in just in the nick of time_.

 _The light blinded him again and he found himself in a bathroom where Paul faced off with the Frog brothers. "You killed Marko!" he roars at them. Edgar gains some courage and resorts "Yeah and you're next". Paul laughes bitterly but shouts "Your next Toadies". He looks around and as he looks around he spots the garlic in the bath and says "Ha! Garlic don't work, boys". He informs them. Edgar scoops up some water in the palm of his hand and shouts" Try holy water, death breath! " as he throws it. Paul screams as it hits him in the face and his face is covered by his hands. When he reveals his face again, it is covered in holes. He smirks and advances on the boys again when all of a sudden Nanook runs into Paul's legs and knocks him into the tub. He screeches and kicks and falls in. After a few minutes everything becomes quiet causing the Frog brothers to inch foward to check if he is dead when all of a sudden Paul shoots upwards and roars in their faces. They fall back and scream until Paul falls back in and the taps, bath, toilet and pipes start to shake then burst, and red liquid flows out._

The scene ends there but another flash of light and and Michael ends up in the living room.

 _Michael and Sam look around to see if any of the vampires are going to attack all of a sudden, Dwayne bursts out of the chimney and knocks both Michael and Sam out. A while later Sam stirs and remembering what happened looked around when Dwayne flew down and brought Sam up into the air. Sam screams as he dangles in the air. Sam quickly took out the small water gun and as Dwayne looked at it confused, Sam squirts him in the face with the holy water. Dwayne drops Sam and he screamed as he fell. He hit the ground hard but got up despite the pain. As Dwayne came flying at him, Sam quickly shot him with a arrow. He fell and Sam went to check if he was dead before reeling back as Dwayne jumped up shouting" You missed sucker! "Dwayne laughed. Sam scowled and spat out" Only once, Pal". He shot him again and this time Dwayne flew back onto the stereo and began to get electrocuted. He screamed before one by one his limbs fell off and at the end, his head exploded._ _After that was done, Michael started to stir and push himself to his feet. He looked in the kitchen to see the pipe burst with what was undoubtebly blood running out._ _He ushered Sam to the stairs and Sam ran up but when Michael went to follow he was stopped by David hanging down from the rafters. David pushes Michael down the stairs and Michael lands in a crumpled heap at the bottom. When Michael looks up again David had disappeared._ _He heard David shout "I tried to make you immortal!". Michael retorted "You tried to make a killer". They exchanged more words while David pushed Michael towards antler horns but Michael turned around and with a strong push, the horns pierced David's body and David was stuck on that._

Jayden turns to face Michael and asks sadly "Is that what you want to happen? Because none of them boys were the head vampire in the end and four lives were destroyed. What happened to you Mikey? The old you would never condone killing someone so what changed?". As she finished saying that she started fading away. "Don't do it please and don't trust Star".

Michael woke with a gasp and saw Sam above him. "Mike are you ready to kill those vamps?" Sam asked eagerly. Michael looked shocked when he realised that was excited about killing. He spoke "Sam I'm not showing you where they live". After Sam processed that he shouted "WHAT?! WHY NOT?" Michael replied "because they have done nothing to us".

 _This is where I end it because I dont know what else to do. If you want you can let you imagination wonder what happened after that point._

 _ally.crawshae out_


	2. Sequel

In my Lost Boys story, Changed Future, someone said that they wish I continued it. I am, but any sequels I do for it will be in oneshots only.

It depends on how well people like the sequel. I will try to have it out in roughly five days or maybe six, I'm not sure, but there WILL be a sequel.

I thank all of you who approved of 'Changed Future' as it was done on a whim, and those who liked it enough that they wished I would continue it, well, I am continuing it, but not in another chapter, in a oneshot sequel.

Thank you for sticking with me this long, I really appreciate it

IShipMaskyAndHoodie ,

Out!


	3. Change of Plans

I said before the sequel would be out in five six days. However, I may have to extend the timeframe, as todays the last day of half term, but hopefully, if it all goes to plan, I intent to have it out by Friday or Saturday, it depends.

I have to do this, as this is my second to last year before collage, and there is a lot of work to do. Thankfully, it will be summer in a month or so, so I can update my stories quicker. The sequel WILL be out by Friday or Saturday, maybe Sunday, roughly.


	4. Sequel is out!

After quite a wait, I am happy to announce that the sequel is out! I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


End file.
